


Jumping to a New Height

by Historygeek12



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen, Love, Ski Jumping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 01:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10503174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historygeek12/pseuds/Historygeek12
Summary: Susie Stoddart is the dark horse of the Ski Jumping world, but can a new coach help her win gold? Or will her new coach win her heart?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CustardCreamies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/gifts), [theangelofdarkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelofdarkness/gifts).



> Thanks to Custardcreamies for the idea! Hope you enjoy.

Susie sighed as she sat in Niki’s office. He was the best manager she could ask for, but right now she was convinced her career was at a dead end. “It’s no use. I can’t compete in the World Cup without a trainer.”

Niki nodded, sad seeing his friend so frustrated. The Scottish-born ski jumper had progressed significantly in recent years and in a few months, was supposed to be competing in her second World Cup, the only British female to do so but sadly her trainer had up-sticks and left for a better job, leaving Susie in a compromising situation.

“Look. I have a friend, he used to compete for Austria and he is really good. I’m sure I could talk him in to being your coach for the season.” Niki said.

Susie sat back in her seat, glancing around the bare, minimalist office before speaking. “Is he good?”

“Well. He was tipped to be World Champion a few years ago.” Niki nodded.

“You say tipped? Why didn’t he become champion?”

“Injury.”

Susie nodded. “I don’t really have any other option as you say, so please do talk to him for me. This competition means everything to me.”

“I know.” Niki sighed. “I’ll do my best.”

*

Following the meeting with Susie, Niki made his way to the outskirts of Kitzbuhel where his friend resided in a small villa, overlooking the glorious countryside.

After parking, he walked up to the door, hoping he could convince his friend. A few seconds later the door opened and a tall, dark-haired man appeared in front of him. “Niki?”

The Austrian smiled. “Hello Toto, how are you?” Niki asked him, glad to see his friend hadn’t changed a bit.

“I’m fine, how are you? What are you doing here?”

“That’s a bit of a complicated story as to why I’m here.”

“Perhaps you better come in then.” Toto said, stepping back to let his old friend inside.

Niki nodded and followed his friend inside, taking a seat at his kitchen table. The villa hadn’t changed much since his last visit. Family photos on the wall and trophies around the place. It was very modern but homely.

“So, how can I help you?” Toto asked, getting straight to the point as he made Niki a cup of coffee.

“You’ve not changed much, getting straight to the point as always.” Niki noted.

“Don’t see the point of small talk.”

“Good, either do I.”

“So?” Toto raised an eyebrow, hoping he’d explain why he was here.

“Well.” Niki started, wanting to find the right words. “I have a client, Susie Stoddart. She’s a British ski jumper and she needs a coach. She’s really talented and I reckon could be the dark horse of the World Cup this year if she has the right training.”

Toto nodded as he leaned against the counter, his mug of tea in his hand. “And you travelled all this way to tell me this why?”

Niki smiled. “I want you to be her coach.”

Toto’s eyes went wide. “Me? Why?” He asked, shock in his voice.

“Because. You were the best ski jumper back in the day and should have been world champion. She needs someone like you Toto. The three of us would be a good team.”

Toto put his mug down and shook his head. “Niki, I walked away from the sport a long time ago after what happened and I don’t know if I can face going back.”

“It was nearly twenty years ago now, Toto.” He sighed. “What happened, happened and I’m sure no one remembers.”

“Won’t this girl ask why I stopped?”

“I told her you had an injury.”

Toto scoffed. “An injury. That title should have been mine.”

“Exactly. So, come and join us and you can still get your title.” Niki said. “She’s good, better than I’ve seen in a long time.”

The taller Austrian sighed. “What’s in it for me if I become her coach?”

“Good pay and the gratitude of helping out an old friend.”

As soon as Niki said that, Toto knew that he had no way of refusing the offer. He started to nod. “Okay, I’ll be her coach, but we don’t tell her the real reason why I quit. Okay?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Deal.”

*

The following day Niki had arranged a private session at the training slope to allow Toto to meet Susie and assess her talent.

Susie was standing at the bottom of the slope beside Niki in her Saltire styled ski suit, waiting on her new coach to appear. “Thank you for finding me a coach so quickly Niki.” She whispered. “I really appreciate it.”

“No problem. I just hope the two of you get on.”

“I’m sure we will.” She said, suddenly noticing a tall, handsome figure walking towards them.

“Good afternoon.” Toto nodded as he approached, a black beanie hat on the top of his head. “You must be the rising star Niki was glowing about yesterday.” He smiled, holding his hand out.

Susie accepted the handshake. “Yes, and you must be my new coach. Toto, isn’t it?”

He nodded. “Nice to meet you.”

“And you.” She grinned, liking his appearance so for.

“So, do you want to do a run so I can see your style?” Toto asked her, hoping she wouldn’t want to chat about his career.

Susie nodded. “Sure. I’ll head up to the top now.”

Toto smiled and went to stand in the spectator area with Niki so he could watch her from the side to see her positions and technique.

“She’s got good confidence.” Toto noted. “That’s important and her posture is good too so she should be a good jumper.”

Niki chuckled. “She is. Trust me.”

Toto folded his arms and watched as Susie took her place on the 70m jump. He watched as she pulled her goggles down and steadied herself with a few deep breaths. The way she stood up and pushed herself off from the bar, he found impressive and her composure was evident. She managed a good jump with a decent height and a perfect landing.

“So, what do you think?” Niki asked him as Susie came to a gentle stop at the bottom of the hill.

“She’s good but there are a few tweaks that are needed to make her the best.”

“That’s why I hired you.” Niki nodded.

Toto chuckled. “Of course, it was.”

The two were still sharing a laugh when Susie appeared. “That was a pretty good jump.” She smiled, studying Toto’s face for a reaction.

“It was.” He nodded. “But I’m going to make you the best which will require you to make some minor changes.”

Susie nodded. “That’s fine.”

“Good. We can start by going to the gym tomorrow.”

“Why?”

Toto smiled. “I want to try something with you but I’d rather you do it in the gym with safety mats first before attempting it on the slope.”

“Sounds like a good idea. I don’t want to break anything.”

He nodded. “Now, can you do a few more runs for me so I can film them and analyse them later?” He asked her.

Susie gave him an eager smile and hurried back up to the top of the hill. She was glad she had a coach who wanted her to do as well as she did.

*

Susie arrived at the gym at 7am, ready for whatever Toto had planned for her. She also hoped she’d get to know her new coach a little bit more because he hadn’t revealed much about himself.

She had just come out of the changing room when she spotted Toto over by the big crash mats and ropes. “Morning.” She called, flashing him a smile.

“Morning.” He nodded. “How are you?”

“I’m fine. How are you?”

“I’m fine. I’ve not been up this early in a long time though. It was a struggle to get out of bed.” He chuckled.

“I know that feeling. Especially in winter when it’s so cosy.”

“I thought you loved the cold given your career choice.” He smiled at her, noticing for the first time just how lovely her eyes were.

“The cold is okay but I don’t love it.” She giggled.

“That’s a relief.” He smiled. “Right, can you hold yourself up on the ropes and show me the position you would normally assume for when you’re about to push to give yourself height in your jump?” He asked her.

Susie nodded and stood on the mat before lifting herself up with the ropes either side. She put her feet on the knots at the bottom of the rope and made the position she typically made when trying to gain height into her jumps.

Toto walked around her before putting his hand on the centre of her back. “Keep your back straight but go slightly further down on to your hunkers.”

Susie slowly lowered herself and kept her back straight. “That’s a tricky position to hold, especially going at rapid speed.”

“I know but when you jump, it’ll give you good height, trust me.” Toto said. “Try, straightening up as quickly as you would on your skis.”

The Scot did as he said and made sure her body was in the landing position. “That actually works well… it’s not as sore as what I normally do.”

“Good. We can give it a try at the next practice session on the slope.”

After two hours at the gym the two walked along the street together. “Fancy grabbing some lunch?” Susie asked him.

“We could. I’m starving.” He nodded.

Soon the two were sitting in a little sandwich shop, watching the world go by with their food. Toto seemed a little lost in thought but Susie wanted to chat. “So, how did you get involved in ski jumping?” She asked Toto.

“My parents took me skiing as a kid and I decided I’d rather learn how to do the big jump and from that moment I was hooked, wanting to improve constantly so I could compete.” He smiled.

“The injury must have been hard to take when it made you leave the sport you loved so much.”

“It was, but life goes on.” He shrugged. “How did you get introduced to ski jumping?”

Susie grinned. “I saw it on TV as a kid and was dead set on doing that when I was older. Mum and Dad took me to Austria every year so I could pursue my dream and then a talent scout picked me up and my career began.”

“That’s cool. I’m glad you chased your dream, but I’m guessing it’s been a lot of hard work?”

“It has and not allowed much time for family or relationships. In fact, my last relationship ended a couple of months ago, so I moved out here completely to focus on my goal.”

“Yeah… love isn’t easy.”

“You’ve not got anyone special in your life at the moment either?” she asked softly.

He shook his head, trying not to the let the flashbacks come back. “No, it’s been a good few years since my last relationship.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. Love sucks.”

“It does.” He nodded. “But what can you do?”

*

The next few weeks flew by. Susie and Toto hit the gym four times a week, making sure her body was physically prepared for the season ahead. If not in the gym, the pair would be found at the training slope.

Susie was beginning to feel like she spent almost all her time with Toto and Niki when he showed up. However, she was convinced she was in the best shape she had ever been in and her ski technique had improved dramatically. Even some of the top-ranking jumpers had taken notice of her sudden improvement in performance.

“Right, I think we’re ready to try the 90-meter jump again?” He asked Susie as they made their way out of the changing rooms at the slope. Susie attempted the 90m jump earlier this week but she couldn’t quite perfect it like she wanted.

“Yes.” She smiled. “Bring it on.”

Toto nodded. “I’m going to stand at the bottom to watch you.”

Susie smiled and soon headed up to the top of the slope, determination in her eyes. She really wanted to do well.

Toto stood at the bottom with his arms folded, watching her get ready at the top of the jump. She was sitting on the bar doing her usual routine and soon enough she was coming down the slope at top speed and using her low crouch to add to the height. However, as she came down the hill towards landing she leaned too far back and lost her balance completely, falling down heavily on her left hip and wrist before rolling down the steep snowy hill violently.

Toto gasped and his heart rate increased as he saw her lying there, whimpering on the ground as she tried to get up but her skis were still attached to her feet. “Susie!” Toto jumped the barrier and rushed over to her.

The blonde whimpered. “My wrist…” She said, tears leaving her eyes as she saw medics rush towards her.

“It’s going to be okay.” Toto quickly removed her skis and helped her into a comfier position so she wasn’t lying twisted.

“My left hip…”

Toto put an arm around her and held her close. “We’ll get you to a hospital.” He promised. “Can you stand up?”

Susie groaned. “I think so…”

Toto got up first and slowly assisted Susie who gasped in pain. “Fuck. My leg…” She sobbed. “Toto…. Help.”

The Austrian’s heart broke when he heard her in pain. He carefully picked her up in his arms. “Is that okay? I’m not hurting you more?”

She shook her head. “No… fine.” She said clearly in agony.

Toto nodded as he hurried over to the medics who had an ambulance on standby. It was only when he let her go he noticed that she was unconscious. There was a sharp pain of fear and concern in his chest, something he’d never felt before.

*

Susie was rushed into A&E and Toto was instructed to wait outside her room while the doctors checked her over.

She had been rushed in over an hour ago, when the doctor finally allowed Toto into the room. He hadn’t stopped shaking since it had happened and when he saw Susie sitting up in bed, looking okay he let out a breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding.

“Are you okay?” He asked, coming over to put his hand on top of hers. She had regained consciousness after receiving some pain relief. “You seriously scared me. That was a nasty fall.”

“I know but I’m just very bruised and have a sprained wrist. I should be fine in a few weeks.” She nodded.

“I’m very glad to hear that.” He said, looking into her eyes. “You’ll be very sore though.”

“I am.”

“Why don’t you come and stay with me for a few days during your recovery so you’re not straining yourself.” He said.

“That’s really sweet. Thank you.”

He nodded, feeling a sense of responsibility towards her right now. He was sad that she was hurt because of him and he wanted to help her recover as quickly as possible.

The day after the accident Susie was discharged from hospital and after stopping briefly at her apartment to grab some of her belongings, they then headed to Toto’s villa. Susie carefully eased herself out of the car, her legs very stiff and bruised from the fall. “Head on in and I’ll get your case.” Toto said.

“Thanks.”

The Scot made her way inside, limping slightly but taking in the beauty of his home. “It’s lovely Toto.”

“Thank you.” He smiled as he appeared behind her, putting her bags down in the hallway. “Make yourself at home and I’ll go and make you a cup of tea.”

Susie nodded and slowly walked into his living room, her eyes drawn to the trophies around the room. European Champion, Olympic Silver medallist, the list was endless. Clearly Toto had been one of the best before his accident.

She was scanning the rest of his trophies when he came in with her tea. “There we go. I’m just going to put your case in your room.”

“You don’t need to, I can get it later.”

“No, I’m looking after you.” He smiled. “Sit down, relax, watch some TV or something.”

“Fine but I’m not used to relaxing.” She chuckled.

“Well you’ll have to get used to it.”

“I’ll try Toto, thank you.”

*

Susie soon settled in to life at Toto’s. His black cat Tom adored her and always curled up on her bed at night, making sure she was okay. Toto had been wonderful as well, doing her shopping for her, cooking and just letting her rest. However, she was becoming bored of sitting on the sofa all the time and wanted to do something.

Toto had gone to meet his sister for lunch leaving Susie home alone. She had her laptop on her knee and decided to Google Toto to see if she could find any videos of him jumping from the 90s. However, as she typed his name into Google a lot of articles started to appear, ones she wasn’t expecting.

**_Wolff Quits after Fiancée Scandal_ **

**_Wolff Walks after Embarrassment_ **

**_Toto’s Nightmare_ **

**_Wolff’s Fiancée Ruins Career_ **

Susie frowned as she saw the various article and clicked on to his Wikipedia page first, scrolling down to his personal life section. There were a few paragraphs and she quickly scanned them, shocked at what she was actually reading. He hadn’t quit because of an injury, he’d been forced to quit due to a scandal. His fiancée, Patricia, had apparently been sleeping with his main rival and had been secretly filming Toto’s training regimes to help his rival beat him.

The scandal had been uncovered by Toto’s manager Niki days before the World Cup. Instead of competing, knowing he would unlikely win now, Toto had withdrawn and released a statement saying he wouldn’t compete in a rigged competition. The article went on to say Toto hadn’t mentioned what his fiancée had done until she and his rival married and she told her side of the story, making Toto look like a bad boyfriend and claimed that’s why she’d ruined his career.

“Wolff rejected these statements and retreated from public life. He now writes for a ski jumping website and is currently single.” His bio said in the ending.

Susie was totally shocked. She couldn’t imagine Toto doing anything to this woman, well nothing that required her to go to these extreme lengths to ruin his career. She felt really bad for him now and now understood why he had trust issues.

A couple of hours later, she was still digesting the news when he returned. “I’m home.” He called from the hallway. “You okay?”

“Yeah fine. Just watching some of my old jumps to see where I can improve.”

“That’s cool.” He smiled as he appeared in the doorway. “I love your dedication to the sport.”

“I want to be World Champion.”

He nodded. “I know and I think you will be.”

She grinned. “Fancy having a film night tonight? We could watch the Eddie the Eagle film?” She suggested, hoping he’d agree to it.

“Yeah, sounds fun.”

That evening after a healthy dinner, the two sat down on the sofa with a blanket and Tom the cat. Tom was on Toto’s lap as the film began. The two were engrossed in the film, watching Britain’s more successful ski jumper to date’s career be brought to life on screen. Yet, towards the end, Susie had her head against Toto’s arm, clearly tired.

“Are you sleepy?” He whispered to her, his hand reaching up to stroke her hair.

“No.” She yawned, her eyes closed.

“Liar.”

“Not sleepy.”

“Really?” He whispered.

She nodded and cuddled herself closer to him, suddenly feeling him tense up at the contact. “Maybe it’s time for bed…” Toto said, panicking slightly and trying to sit up.

Susie slowly sat up and turned to look at him, putting her hand on his knee. “Toto? Is this because of your fiancée?” She asked him softly.

His eyes widened. “How do you know about that?”

“The internet…. It’s like the first thing that comes up when I type in your name.” She said. “Have you not been with anyone since her?”

The Austrian sighed and closed his eyes, shaking his head. “No. I don’t trust anyone. I thought we were happy and turns out she was only with me so she could help the real love of her life. I know men are normally the bad people in relationships, but what she did was unforgivable. And before you say anything I did nothing to her. I was always nice, I was even thinking about children with her and then she did that and ruined my career!”

“Hey….” Susie squeezed his knee. “Calm down. She seems like a total bitch. I read her interview and she is a stuck-up cow.” She told him. “You’re a lovely man Toto and didn’t deserve this shit. I’m so sorry she ruined your career.”

Toto looked at her, trying not to snap again. “You mean you don’t look at me any differently because of this?”

“Why should I?” She raised an eyebrow. “You’re the one got hurt. You were forced to walk away from what you loved and deal with media backlash because of her, someone who lied to you after pretending to love you. She’s evil for doing that.”

“So, you’re not mad? Or think I’m a horrible man?”

“No way!” She exclaimed. “You’ve been so kind to me and caring. I can never repay you for what you’ve done.” She said softly.

Toto gave her a weak smile. “I’m glad you understand.”

Feeling confident, Susie placed her hand on his cheek. “You’re a lovely man and deserve someone in your life.”

He shrugged. “Maybe.”

Courage surging through her, Susie pressed her lips against his, kissing him softly. This took Toto totally by surprise and it took him a few seconds to register that she was kissing him. He kissed her back for a moment before pulling away, unsure what to say. It was clear they both had feelings for each other from that kiss. There really no words to describe how intense it felt.

“Well, goodnight Toto.” Susie said, giving him a warm smile. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Night.” He nodded, watching her as she left the room. His mind filling with thoughts about her and if a relationship was even plausible.

*

At breakfast the next morning, the two never mentioned the kiss. They chatted about their day and how their families were. “Toto,” Susie smiled. “Do you fancy going a walk with me today? I’d like to get out of the house for a while.”

He nodded. “Sure. Sounds fun.”

“Great. I thought we could go to the park and see the ducks?”

“Okay.”

After finishing breakfast, Susie got herself wrapped up warm for the walk. It wasn’t that she wanted to go a walk, it was that she wanted to spend some time with Toto. Since last night she couldn’t stop thinking about him. Unknown to her, Toto was feeling the same.

The two set off and walked happily beside each other, talking about the future competition. “So, Toto, what will you give me in return if I become World Champion?”

He frowned. “What do you mean?”

“Well, if I become World Champion, can I have another one of your kisses?” She asked with a giddy smile.

“Uh… yeah… if that’s what you want.” He nodded. “Or… maybe you can get one before then?”

“I could?” She looked up at him.

He bit his lip and nodded.

“When?”

“Now?”

Susie smirked and before she could say anything Toto was kissing her, his arms wrapping around her body. She moaned and drew herself closer to him, forgetting about their surroundings. It was only them in the moment.

As Toto pulled away, he took Susie’s hand in his. “Come on then. Let’s go see the ducks.” He grinned at her.

Susie could only nod, feeling giddy right now. She knew Niki would kill her but deep inside she knew she was falling for her coach.

*

A few weeks later and the competition was drawing nearer. Susie hadn’t been on the jump since her accident but had been keeping her body strong in the gym. However, today was the day she was going to attempt the 70m again.

She was sitting in Toto’s car on the way to the training slope, seemingly happy. Well, how couldn’t she be? She was at the peak of her career and for the last few weeks she and Toto had grown closer with lots of hugs and exchanging kisses, though it was clear neither of them knew how to bring up the topic of where their relationship actually stood.

Once they were at the ski slope, Toto stood outside the changing room waiting on Susie to appear. “Hey, could you zip me up?” She asked him, turning around and holding her hair up.

Toto swallowed and tried not to stare at her bra as he zipped her up. “There you go.”

“Thanks.” She smiled, taking her goggles from him. “I thought I’d be quite anxious to get back on the jump but I’m not.”

“That’s good. You’ll be fine. I have total faith in you.” He smiled proudly.

She nodded. “So, if I do well we can have a film night tonight?” She asked, wanting to get close to him once again.

“Of course. That sounds lovely.”

“Great.”

Susie soon headed up in the lift to the top of the jump while Toto stood in the spectator area so he could watch her and analyse her jump. Although he found that it gave him a perfect view of her body. For years, he had denied himself to have feelings for woman, especially after what happened with Patricia but with Susie there was something different and for some reason he couldn’t seem to stop himself.

Susie’s training session went well with her showing no fear and mastering the 70m. By the end of the day she was willing to attempt the 90m again, even after her fall a couple of weeks ago. “Please Toto! I want to try it.”

He sighed. “Fine, but if you get up there and can’t, that’s okay too.”

She nodded. “But I at least want to try.”

“Go.”

Much to his surprise Susie nailed the 90m jump. He tried not to look shocked but when she appeared in front of him looking smug he could only chuckle. “Okay, I was wrong you could do it fine.”

“Good, thank you for admitting you were wrong.” She laughed, a happy smile on her face. “I felt it was a good jump.”

“It was. Well done.” He nodded, patting her on the back.

She grinned. “So, I definitely earned the film night then?”

“You did.”

*

That evening after dinner out the two were sitting on the sofa. Toto had his arms around Susie and candles lit the room as the film played on TV. It was some romantic comedy but Toto wasn’t that interested. He was too busy cuddling Susie.

As the film finished, Susie sat up in his arms, leaning her head against his. “That was a happy ending.” She smiled.

“It was.”

Slowly, the blonde looked up and into his brown eyes, smiling as she pressed her body against his and brushed her lips against his. He closed his eyes and drew the kiss out, gasping suddenly when he felt Susie’s tongue brush against his own.

He pulled back and looked at her, panic rising in his eyes. “Susie… I don’t know if this is a good idea…” He stuttered.

Susie took his hands in hers and squeezed them, hoping to calm him. “Toto, what are you afraid of?” She asked softly, moving her hand to stroke his cheek.

He bit his lip and sighed. “I don’t want to get hurt again. I had such a long battle with depression after what happened with Patricia… I can’t go back to that place Susie…”

Susie nodded. “I understand but I promise you I am not like Patricia. I am not going to leave you. I like you a lot Toto, so much. Too much as you’re my coach but deep inside I know that I love you.”

Toto swallowed. “You love me?”

She nodded. “I’ve been trying to tell myself the fluttery feeling in my stomach meant nothing but it does. It’s love.”

Toto pulled Susie on to his lap, and crashed his lips against hers. A burning desire behind the kiss as his hands ran down her sides. Clearly, he had been feeling the same way too.

Susie moaned and pressed her body against his, feeling the effect their passionate kisses were having on him. The desire in his eyes was evident and she found herself getting more excited about the prospect of what was about to happen.

Toto picked her up and carried her towards his bedroom, a smile on his face. “I don’t know if I have any protection.” He admitted as he placed her on the bed, his hands crawling up her thighs.

Susie smirked. “Don’t worry, I have some in my bag.”

He gave her a wicked grin before crashing his lips against hers. It had been too long since he’d allowed himself to feel like this about anyone, and a part of him was glad he’d waited until he’d met Susie.

*

The night had been long but when Susie woke in the morning she was lying cuddled up in Toto’s arms. Her head leaning against his. “Good morning.” The Austrian whispered, leaning down to kiss her forehead. “How did you sleep?”

“Very well.” She grinned, remembering the events of last night. “You?”

“Amazingly well.”

She smirked and rested her head on his chest. “I’m glad.” She whispered, tracing shapes contently on his chest.

He smiled and cuddled her tightly. Glad she was there. It had been such a long time since he’d woke up to a woman beside him. “Would you like me to make breakfast, since you’ve made it the last few weeks for me?” Susie asked him.

“That would be lovely Liebling.” He nodded.

Susie grinned and pulled her underwear on and then his shirt. “Be back in a minute.” She smiled before gliding out of the room.

Toto smiled to himself as he lay back in bed, trying to remember the last time he woke up next to someone who he had felt something for. And last night, well last night had to be one of the best nights he could remember. Susie was very flexible and certainly much better than a lot of the women he’d been with in his life.

He exhaled happily and pulled her pillow close to him, inhaling her scent and feeling relaxed right now. She really was something special and he knew he didn’t want her to leave his life anytime soon.

“Here we go.” She grinned as she brought some fruit in. “Kettle is boiling too.”

“Great.” He smiled, pulling her down into his arms once she’d placed the fruit on the bedside table. “I need to ask you something.”

“What is it?” She asked, nestling her head against his chest again. Feeling very much loved and supported right now.

“Will you be my girlfriend?” He asked, stroking a strand of her blonde hair back into place.

“Of course, Toto!” she exclaimed, leaning up to meet his lips. “But only if you’ll be my boyfriend?”

He smiled and nodded. “I will.”

She grinned and gave him another deep kiss, her hands running over his muscles. “I love you.”

“Love you too.”

*

The next few weeks were intense with Susie putting most of her focus on training for the World cup that was approaching. It was in a few days now and she was so grateful for Toto. He had taken charge of her eating, sleeping and training schedule as well as making sure they always got a few hours together as a couple.

It was the day before qualifications for the World Cup and Susie was about to attempt her qualifying run for the 90m. She was sitting on the bar at the top of the jump talking to Toto who was talking her through what she had to do. Niki was also there with his tartan hat on, rooting for his star.

“You’ve got this. You’ve qualified for the 70m and I know you can do this.” Toto said, placing his hands lightly on her shoulders. “Deep breath, focus, and good luck. I know you can do this.” He said softly, his rough coaching voice gone.

Susie nodded to herself, grateful of his motivation. Although, neither of them noticed the look Niki was giving them.

Toto slowly headed back up to the viewing platform with Niki to allow Susie a few moments of composure before the jump.

“How long?” Niki whispered to his friend.

“What?” Toto asked, raising a puzzled eyebrow.

“How long have you and Susie been a couple?”

Toto stared at his friend in shock. They had been so careful not to show any affection in public and as far as Toto was concerned he’d never mentioned any interest he’d had in Susie to Niki. “How-How did you know?”

Niki chuckled. “The way you placed your hands on her shoulders and spoke softly to her. You’ve never done that before. I also saw the look of love in your eye Toto.” He smiled. “She clearly means a lot to you.”

“She does. I love her.”

Niki smiled and patted his back. “You’ve found a good future wife in her.”

Toto looked into his eyes, surprised he wasn’t mad to be honest. “You’re okay with this?” He asked him.

“Well. You both seem happy and it hasn’t affected her performance. I’m not going to ruin something which is obviously important to you both.”

“Thank you, Niki.” Toto smiled. “It means a lot.”

There was suddenly a loud cheer and the two men looked up. Susie had set the highest jump of all the competitors and as she was last jump she had secured her place in the 90m World Cup final. “YES!” Toto grinned. “That’s my girl.”

Niki nodded. “Told you she was the dark horse.”

*

The day of the competition arrived and Toto had prepared a healthy breakfast for Susie, knowing she needed the energy for today. He hadn’t seen her since they arrived at the slope this morning and probably wouldn’t see her again until she was about to jump.

Susie was sitting in the changing room, having her final moments of composure. Her friend and competitor Britta was beside her. “How are you feeling Susie?”

“I’m fine. You?” She asked her, standing up to stretch.

“I’m fine.” Britta nodded. “Nervous.” She admitted. It was her first competition but she’d known Susie from her junior years.

“You’ll be fine.” She smiled softly at her.

“Thanks Susie.” Britta gave her a quick hug.

The two ladies headed out of the changing room and towards the lift when Toto grabbed Susie’s arm. “Good luck Liebling.” He whispered in her ear, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“Thank you.” She smiled. “I’ll see you at the bottom.”

Toto nodded and quickly rushed off to catch up with the other coaches. Britta gave Susie a knowing look as they entered the lift. “You and him?” She asked with a grin.

Susie nodded. “Don’t tell anyone.”

The blonde girl smiled and mimed zipping her lips shut. “Your secret is safe. Congratulations.” She told her.

“Thanks Britta.”

The two arrived at the top of the jump and did their last-minute preparations. They were amongst the last to jump and so far, Susie’s personal best was better than the current scores. “You can do this.” Britta whispered to her.

Susie smiled and gave her a nod of thanks before going to take her place on the slope. Her heart rate had increased rapidly, the adrenaline surging through her body. She sat on the ledge, ensuring her skis were comfortable and that her goggles were correctly on her face. She looked at the jump before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

Slowly, she counted down from three before pushing off, racing down the ski tracks and crouching to open up into a good height jump. She landed firmly and kept her balance, showing off her true talent.

As she came to a gentle stop she glanced up at the screen to see her name now at the top of the leader board. The smile grew on her face as she looked over at Toto who punched the air and gave her a thumbs up. His simple action assured her that she’d done well.

*

Toto was incredibly proud of Susie taking gold in the 70m jump but now as she prepared to jump the 90m, Toto found himself with goosebumps. He didn’t want her to get hurt or break anything. He was letting his feelings overrule his head.

He stood with the other coaches, watching his girlfriend prepare to jump. Due to her being drawn last, she was jumping last so it would be clear if she won gold or not. He put his hands over his mouth as he saw Susie and didn’t even notice Niki put a comforting hand on his back.

For Toto, everything happened in slow motion. Susie coming down the slope and launching herself into the air seemed to take forever but as soon as she landed he knew she’d done it. The crowd went wild as she came to a stop to look at the scoreboard. She was World Champion.

“YES!” Toto exclaimed and pulled Niki into an embrace. “She did amazing!”

“I told you she was the dark horse!” He grinned, patting Toto on the arm.

Toto smiled and suddenly jumped the barrier, rushing over to where Susie was removing her skis. “Liebling, you did it!” He grinned.

“I couldn’t have done it without you Toto!” She told him, turning around and hugging him tightly. “We did it! We really are the perfect team!”

Without thinking, Toto bent down and kissed her lips hungrily, closing his eyes and letting himself enjoy the moment. “I am so proud of you.” He whispered.

Susie giggled. “Well I’m proud to say that this World Championship is ours.”

He kissed her hands. “It’s yours.”

She shook her head. “Ours.”

Toto smiled and pulled her closer, spinning her around away from the photographers. He pressed his lips against her ear. “Marry me.”

Susie’s eyes widened. “What?!”

He chuckled. “Marry me Susie. I want to take care of you for the rest of my life. I love you so much.” He told her, zoning out the screaming fans right now and focusing on the one thing that truly mattered in his life.

“Yes, I want to be your wife.” She told him, looking into his eyes with tears rolling down her cheeks. She couldn’t have been happier.

Toto put his hand on the back of her head and crashed his lips against hers. Both of them savouring every inch of the moment.

*

In the months that followed Susie’s Championship, she was in high demand for interviews. However, she always refused to discuss her personal life. She only referred to Toto as her coach and nothing more.

Their engagement on that day was never publicly revealed for many months. They didn’t even tell their families for a couple of weeks, especially not until Toto had found Susie a ring.

The pair were very happy and totally loved up but gave each other the space they required. They had their wedding planned for summer but decided that they needed to make an announcement regarding their relationship.

“Ready to post this then?” Susie asked, taking her fiancés hand.

He smiled and pressed a kiss to her cheek. “If you are my Liebling.” He whispered.

Susie smiled and cuddled up next to him on the sofa and selected a selfie of the two of them for her social media. She uploaded it and wrote the following caption.

“Pleased to announce my engagement to Toto. Although I like Ski jumping, this is a jump into a new adventure….”

She smiled at the post before putting her phone down and kissing him. “To us Toto.”

The Austrian nodded and grinned. “To our new adventure.”


End file.
